The Forgotten Happy Memories
by Dragon Spirit 10
Summary: This tells of a forgotten time when Haruka and Rido where once friends and how they first met their beloved sister Juuri.


**A/N: This was just a little idea I had I was thinking one night about Lion King (I'm sort of obsessed with it at the moment) and I was thinking of how Mufasa and Scar hate each other But in fan-comics and fanfics everyone has it that they were friends before something happened to change that (usually involving the hyenas) and then I suddenly thought of Vampire Knight and how Haruka and Rido hate each other and I suddenly thought (I wonder if Haruka and Rido were friends before Juuri was born) because in the manga in chapter 62 when it showed when Kaname was born and how Haruka and Juuri were perfectly fine with Rido holding their son (it made me think maybe they all got along before Haruka and Rido's feeling for Juuri changed that) anyway it's just an idea of mine feel free to like it or hate it I don't mind.**

* * *

The Forgotten Happy Memories

A ten year old Haruka sat lost in his thoughts. Haruka was suddenly brought out of thoughts as he suddenly felt a pain in his back and found himself lying on the ground. Haruka sat up and looked angrily at the person behind him. A twelve year old Rido grinned at his little brothers expression.

"You were so lost in your thoughts it looked like you were never going to respond" Rido said, acting as if kicking his little brother was the right thing to do

"You could have just tapped me on the shoulder" Haruka said angrily as he crossed his arms

"I preferred kicking you it's more effective" Rido said chuckling as he sat down in front of Haruka, who refused to look at him "So are going to tell me what's been making you sulk all the time" Rido said as he ruffled his siblings hair

"I haven't been sulking" Haruka as he smacked his brothers hand away

"Yes you have now tell me what's wrong"

Haruka sighed "Okay I... I've just been worried about our new sibling" he said sadly.

Rido smiled at his younger brother. The two brothers had been told a week ago that their new sibling was born but they hadn't been allowed to see it yet.

"Why are you worried about that?" Rido said in an uncaring manner, making it seem like it was something stupid to worry about

"Because I'm now a big brother!" Haruka shouted annoyed at the way Rido was acting "I don't know if I'll be any good at being something for them to look up to"

"Don't worry about it you're a great little brother and you'll be a great big brother" Rido said smiling at Haruka, as he stood

"Thanks" Haruka said smiling

"And besides if you're not a great big brother our new sibling will still have me" Rido said as he laughed at Haruka's shocked expression

"Hey!" Haruka shouted as he got up and tried to hit his brother, who easily avoided the hit "You take that back!" Haruka shouted as he began to chase Rido trying to hit him.

After a few hours, with Haruka still unable to hit Rido, a servant came out of their mansion and caught the attention of the two boys.

"Your mother would like for you two to meet your new sibling" the servant said simply before leaving.

The two brothers followed the servant excitedly. The two hadn't been told anything about their sibling only that it was born. As they approached their parents bedroom the servant knocked on the door they then heard their mothers voice telling them to "Come in" the servant then opened the door for them. After the brothers had entered the room the servant closed the door and left leaving the family alone. The two boys saw their mother lying on the bed with a small bundle in her arms. She smiled lightly at her sons.

"Come and meet your new sibling you two" she said happily.

The boys then walked to the bed and climbed on and sat on opposite sides of their mother and saw the little baby with brown hair and red-brown eyes look at them curiously.

"This is your little sister Juuri Kuran" the pureblood said as she looked at both her sons love struck faces at seeing their sister for the first time.

What nobody suspected was how the brothers love for Juuri would tare the friendship the brothers had to shreds and that how much suffering and death would be brought about as a result of Juuri's birth.


End file.
